


Drawing Log July 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Pencil, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings which I've done in July 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log July 2014

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First five drawings are done by pen and color pencils. I had an operation and I'd been in the hospital for over 20days. I did those drawings as a part of rehabilitations.
> 
> And the last one was done by Tegaki-Blog service as always.


End file.
